Broken Tears
by DarkAngelMagic
Summary: After a traumatic holiday, Hermione feels that life isn’t worth living and changes her attitude greatly. Will she ever become happy again and how will she cope when the person she least suspects tries to comfort her. DMHG. Ch3 is up.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing which is kind of obvious. DUH!

**Title: Broken Tears**

**Summary: **After a traumatic holiday, Hermione feels that life isn't worth living and changes her attitude greatly. Will she ever become happy again and how will she cope when the person she least suspects tries to comfort her. DMHG

**Rating: **R (swearing although not in this chapter and rape in later chapters.)

**A/N: **This is my first PROPER fan fiction so please review. Just to let you know, I'm also not very good at reviews so if anyone can come up with a better one that would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Prologue**

Hermione's holiday had been a living hell. It all started when they got off the Hogwarts express for the second last time. As Hermione was walking towards her parents who were smiling and waving at her she felt as if something would go horribly wrong. Pushing this thought aside she hugged them and told them about the year. They walked towards their car and got in with her father driving still talking vividly about her year. While they were in mid discussion, her gut instinct came true and the last thing she could remember was a loud honking noise then a sudden crash, before everything had blacked out, her mother breathed her final breath then whispered her final words... _Make us proud_. Then everything went silent in Hermione's head, not even the screams and sirens of the real world could be heard.

()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, Malfoy was also having an equally bad holiday. When he had disembarked from the Hogwarts express, he was disappointed to see that once again it was his father that had picked him up from the station. He loathed his father for several different reasons and was always dreading to go back home. He hated his family including his mother and most relatives; it was however seldom that his mother was nice to him and those were the only few moments were he only liked her a bit, but after a while his hatred would usually come back up.

Something about this holiday made Malfoy feel uneasy. Aside from the fact that Voldemort was back in full power (did I mention he hated Voldemort as well?) and that his dad was one of the very few death eaters that came crawling back towards him, he could feel that something was not quite right. His father led him towards their car (they had to drive home because it wasn't safe to apparate on the packed platform) and they got in. Inside sitting up front was his mother, she had not said a word to him yet which was odd but he didn't really care as he liked it that way. Suddenly his father broke the silence and discussed his grades and about how the mudblood Granger was doing better than him. His mother was just about to stand up for Malfoy when his father hit the car horn and slammed on the brakes. Just before they collided with the other car, him and his father apparated out of the car as they had great reflexes whilst Narcissa did not, she received the full impact which killed her instantly. Malfoy ran towards the car in attempt to save his mother, he may have hated her but she didn't deserve this, as he got nearer to the car he knew he had failed miserably. It was his entire father's fault, if he hadn't been speeding because of his anger this would have never happened, as well as that another innocent family had been killed because of them. When his father turned around and walked away, Draco filled with hatred and ran after him.

"Father, you cannot just walk away from something you have just done, what about mother and the people in the other car?" In an instant he regretted saying it, firstly because he didn't really want to care about the people in the other car and secondly he never knew that he felt for his mother, but somehow he felt a connection with a person in the other car and couldn't help feel slightly worried. He shook all these thoughts away and followed his father who had said in return that it didn't matter who died. Because of this he changed himself completely inside and out. From now on he didn't care what happened as no-one cared about what happened to him.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! 

Michelle!


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N:** I would like to thank **aries66/Nubia/BlazeofHeart1/nomi/RadcliffeRox24/song-blue-carolina** for their reviews and support as it keeps me inspired to keep writing! Please keep those reviews coming!

* * *

**The Truth Comes Out**

Hermione woke with a start. She looked around at her new surroundings, her eyes still groggy from the extremely long sleep. After a while she was wide awake and was starting to recuperate and bringing back memories of the past event. From the information she had gathered, she appeared to be in none other than Ginny's room. Her thoughts were confirmed when the only daughter of the Weasley family came bounding in with a gargantuan smile on her face when she had seen that Hermione had recovered. In no time at all, all the Weasley's had come into the room bombarding her with questions and statements such as: "You're alright," and "We thought we had lost you!"

"Wh...what am I doing here and wh...where are m...my parents?" was all that Hermione managed to get out. She was starting to get over the fact that she was at the Burrow but still couldn't quite remember how she got there. After she said this, Ron gave shifty looks to everyone and everyone did so in return. How was he going to explain the death of her parents to her? As if the question was answered, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Percy and Ginny left the room leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"Err... Hermione... I'm glad your all well and everything... but... do you remember how you got here?" he carefully selected few words that wouldn't shock her completely.

"No, off course I don't know how I got here, that's why I asked!" she had snapped back and instantly regretted it as she knew this was hard for Ron to tell her, she could tell he was nervous as he was fidgeting with his shirt and was continuously staring at his shoe.

"Sorry I snapped back but I'm just really confused." Ron looked up as if to say that's okay then continued speaking.

"Well... um... you kinda were in a car with your mum and dad, and... um... the car crashed. We only got you out just in time... but... err... we were too late to save your parents... so..." Ron was cut short then decided it was time to leave her. He stood up abruptly and walked away, turning back only when he was at the door with a look of deepest sympathy on his face.

Hermione lay back on her pillow, a single tear in her eyes, and then all the memories of the crash rapidly came back to her. It was like she was re-living it. _First she walked to her parents all happy talking about her year, and then they were in the car happily discussing things. Before she knew it, she could imagine the whole impact all over again. The screeching of the brakes, the beeping of horns, the sound and smell of burning tyres. Then the impact came. It had killed her father instantly crushing him to death, and had killed her mother moments later because of a pole that had broken into the car piercing her skin then going through the bottom of her mothers left lung, through the seat, then narrowly missing Hermione by inches. _

She had tears in her eyes and was about to do anything that would hurt her when a last thought came to her, this thought touched her heart and made her reconsider what she was about to do. She got back in bed and remembered her mother's final words. _Make us proud. _She burst out in tears then went to bed, sleeping restlessly, envisioning the crash over and over again until she could sleep no more, instead staring into the shadows, into the abyss of the world which had blanketed her with darkness. (Although it was actually day but you see where I'm getting at.)

The next day when she got up, she decided to change drastically. Not only because of the death of her parents but also for herself, the life that had been broken into many pieces. The life that she hated and she wanted to depart from. Depart from forever.

()()()()()()()()()()

Back at the Malfoy Manor, Draco had decided to completely ignore his father for the rest of the holiday, only speaking to him when spoken to, yet giving him short answers in return. It was after all his father's fault that many had died, some willing, some deserving, and some who didn't deserve it at all. A few days after the crash he noticed that his father had been looking smug, wondering what it could be now he went to go and ask his father.

"Father, why is it that you look smug today?!" Draco was never allowed to call his dad, dad, and was also taught to speak in a proper manner to elder purebloods that concealed the dark mark.

"The Dark Lord has fully regained his power and is now stronger then ever before. It was just last week that he managed to slaughter hundreds of muggle's at a large quidditch like stadium known as a _football field._" He had said the last few words shuddering as if it was a bad word.

"As well as that, you have been held no longer responsible for the death of the one you call 'mother'. I have managed to convince the muggle officers and the ministry of magic that it was all the other drivers fault." He said it as if it was just some extra piece of news that was unimportant.

Draco was speechless then a surge of anger came out like never before.

"What do you mean it was my fault?! You were the one who was driving and complaining about my grades. It was your fucken bloody fault that they died! If you had managed to watch the road and avoid fucken speeding, this would have never fucken happened!" He knew he had gone way too far this time. It all happened in one moment. His father whipped out his wand and muttered _crucio _aiming directly at Draco. It was as if he was enjoying it, watching his son whither on the ground in pain (even though he didn't show it). He stopped the curse then stared at his son for a few more moments. He turned around then walked off briskly not looking back. He did however say before he left the room:

"If you know what's good for you, stay out of my site, you worthless piece of shit. You should be grateful for what I did." And with that he left.

Draco sat in silence for hours on end thinking. Thinking about how bad his life had turned out. Firstly his father beat him at every opportune moment for any apparent reason; secondly he was forced to complete his fathers' deeds which were mostly never good. At first it was fun, but after a while it began to get more and more serious that he could take it no longer. It was time to take the turning point in his life. He could choose to become the arrogant, offensive mudblood hater, or something totally different. Something that showed he didn't care what happened anymore in life... or anything that happened to him.

* * *

I hoped you liked the second chapter! Please review, it would be greatly appreciated! I'm sorry if the chapters are a bit short but I'm trying to make them longer. I promise to make them longer. Once again thanks for reviewing if you already have, I definitely will keep on updating if I get more reviews.

Michelle


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything... hmm... maybe the plot I s'pose

A/N: Once again I would like to thank the following reviewers Nubia/BlazeofHeart1/RafcliffeRox24/parcheezie. I will try to make the next few chapters long, but please forgive me if I don't. I can't help it but I promise I will try!

* * *

**The Hogwarts Express**

The rest of summer holidays had continued as if nothing happened. To everyone but Hermione, it was as if the loss of her parents had never happened, however, little did they know that she was still anguished about the bereavement of them. Each day she managed to cope perfectly fine, on the outside she had managed to plaster a smile and talk contentedly with Ron, but on the inside, it was like it everything had shut down and had lost anticipated hope in life. Harry had also stayed at the Burrow for the last two weeks; he too felt sympathy towards her but she knew that the wounds that were made inside her were probably never going to heal again.

The next few days past and they had received their letters. The golden trio were about to start the 7th and final year at Hogwarts and were excited about this. Even Hermione's sadness managed to evaporate into thin air when she remembered this. She couldn't wait to return to school and to forget and leave her troubles for another year. (Although she didn't think it was possible.) She was going to go back, but this time it, was like she was a different person altogether, it was like she was starting a new life. A life that people wouldn't notice exists.

They had arrived at platform nine and three quarters, Hermione filled with anticipation about learning something new. On the last few days, she had grown further and further apart from her "two boys" whilst Ron and Harry had gotten closer and closer. It was like she didn't exist to them anymore, instead it was like she was there because she just was.

Hermione de-attached herself from Harry and the Weasley clan making her way towards Head girl compartment (she had been made head girl.) On the way there she had attracted many stares which did not surprise her one bit. This was because her attire had been changed completely. Instead of her wearing her normal clothes which consisted of jeans and a woolly jumper, she was now wearing black jeans, a black top with the word 'inconsolable' on it and a long black jacket that went down to her knees like the one on the matrix. She hadn't gotten around to changing her looks yet due to the fact that she had been doing some before school studying as well.

She slumped onto the chair in the compartment sighing to herself then thought about who the head boy could be. It was perceptibly going to be Malfoy so she quickly contemplated things she could do to occupy herself whilst in his presence. She opened her billabong backpack and took out a silver Sony disc man. It had been a gift from her mum and dad when she had turned sixteen. On the back it had engraved on it, _with love from mum and dad_. Once again she felt teary, so she attempted to try and find a CD to put in her disc man to overlook about her qualms. She pulled out her lose yourself single by Eminem and began to vibe to the music trying her hardest not to rap out loud.

_Look... if you had... one shot, or one opportunity   
to seize everything you ever wanted... in one moment   
would you capture it... or just let it slip? Yo... _

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy   
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti   
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready   
to drops bombs, but he keeps on forgetting   
what he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud   
He opens his mouth but the words won't come out   
He's chokin, how? Everybody's jokin now   
the clock's run out, time's up, over - BLAOW!   
Snap back to reality, OHH - there goes gravity   
OHH - there goes Rabbit, he choked   
He's so mad, but he won't   
Give up that easy nope, he won't have it   
He knows, his whole back's to these ropes   
It don't matter, he's dope   
He knows that, but he's broke   
He's so sad that he knows   
when he goes back to this mobile home, that's when it's   
back to the lab again, yo, this whole rap shit   
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_

_You better - lose yourself in the music, the moment   
you own it, you better never let it go (go)_

_   
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow   
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime   
You better - lose yourself in the music, the moment   
You own it, you better never let it go (go)   
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow   
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime   
You better.._

About two minutes of the song had passed and Hermione still hadn't realised that the head boy had arrived and was looking inquisitively at her. His piercing gaze caught her eyes which she had snapped suddenly open, (her eyes were closed,) for a moment she didn't recognise who the human being sitting opposite of her was then it hit her. It was Malfoy. He too was decked out in different clothes, not that she ever noticed what he was wearing, and in fact she never used to notice him at all. He was wearing black cargo pants with silver chains hanging from it, a black shirt that said (although you couldn't see it) Bring Back the Biff and a black hoody jumper with his hands in the front pocket. The hood was currently over his head but Hermione could tell by looking at his silver eyes something was wrong. She didn't know what and she really didn't care either way so back on went the music.

They were half way there already when the lady with the trolley of food came to their compartment. Malfoy had been staring out the window for the past hour and Hermione had been reading the standard book of spells grade seven. Standing up, Hermione made her ways towards the lady, she ended up buying a stack of cauldron cakes, chocolate frog, pumpkin pasties and pumpkin juice. Returning to her seat, arms filled with food, she sat down and dumped it all on the seat next to her. Malfoy stared at her then at the food then at her again, first her looks now her appetite? He couldn't stand it any longer, so he broke the silence that had been triumphing over them for the past hours.

"You got enough food there, or are you saving it for your beloved parents when you get home next year. Or did you just buy it to bribe the minister for magic so that when you leave this school you'll have somewhere to work!" he said in a flat voice which Hermione found bizarre. This comment hurt her as she had no parents left to go home to and she was without doubt to old to be adopted judging that she was in her last year at Hogwarts. Continuing like she hadn't heard this comment, she said,

"For your information I only bought this much food because this is how much I usually buy when I'm with Harry and Ron, but I sort of forgot that they weren't in this compartment and I got a little bit carried away. And plus what's it to you if I have a little bit more food than a normal person?" While she was saying this, Malfoy had tuned out and had gone back to staring out the window. New thoughts were swirling around his head, why had she transformed so much? He knew individuals had their reasons for changing but why her, he after all had changed himself. Another thing that struck him curious was the fact that the Potty and Weasel wasn't there.

Hermione had begun to listen to her music again when Harry and Ron came into the compartment, seating themselves on either side of her. Questioning her about where she had been for the past few hours, she gave them short answers yet she knew that they were only there for the food. Sure enough, once all the edibles had been eaten they had departed instantly saying that they were going to look for Neville, or they were going to find Ginny, or something alone those lines. Sighing she turned and looked at Malfoy, he just sat there with a blank look on his face as if he had no cares in the world, no troubles at all. There was a different aura in the air and it wasn't a high spirited one, it was more like a miserable one.

The train pulled up at Hogsmeade station in the evening. Hermione and Malfoy disembarked, already changed into their school robes, were expected to go straight to the horseless carriage. Walking in silence they got to the carriage and once they got in, they were heading closer to Hogwarts. Midway through the 10 minute journey, the carriage stopped abruptly causing the carriages behind to follow suit. A piercing scream could be heard in the distance then everything was silent. Malfoy, suddenly alert, got out of their refuge place and made walked around outside. Hermione followed casually behind carefully pinning on her head girl badge. They walked a few metres ahead, not saying a word. The sight ahead of them caused them to stop in their tracks.

"What the fuck happened here?" Malfoy said this in barely whisper, not being able to control his actions. Even Hermione had her hand up to her mouth in shock.

* * *

Well that was the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed. The story should get better if you think it's boring. As well as that if you think that chapter was too short please tell me and I will try and make my chapters longer in the future. Once again, I will only post another chapter if I get a decent amount reviews. Please review! 

Michelle.


	4. Cuts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the places or anything else you recognise... three guesses to who does own it though! I suppose I own the plot.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who took time to REVIEW my story, it makes me really happy that someone bothered to read it! Thankyou! **Nubia/RadcliffeRox24/dragonbabe37981/FlameEyes7/BlazeofHeart1/Areeka Holt/hottennispro88/cc-draco. **I would especially like to thank Nubia, RadcliffeRox24 and BlazeofHeart1 because they have followed my story since the beginning... they deserve a glow stick.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What the fuck happened here?" Malfoy said this in barely whisper, not being able to control his actions. Even Hermione had her hand up to her mouth in shock.

In front of them were the other carriages with students in them, but one of the carriages that took them by surprise was the first one. Unlike the rest, the colour on back was not the normal velvet purple. Instead, in certain places it was a deep shade of crimson, the colour of blood. The door was partly open and occupants could be heard shouting to each other using worried tones.

They advanced towards the noise, picking up the pace every second. Opening the door, a gruesome site was laid out before them. Lying on the floor of the carriage was Harry Potter the boy who lived, next to him was Ron, Ginny and Neville all with pale faces.

"Hermione I'm glad you're here-

"We couldn't protect him-

"It's all my fault-

"Why's Malfoy behind you-

"I'm scared-

"Tell Malfoy to piss off-

"We couldn't do anything about it-

"Harry's hurt!

It took Hermione a good five minutes to calm down her companions and to stop them from ranting on and on, Malfoy however stood impatiently waiting to find out what had happened, occasionally giving dirty looks to Ron. Once everyone was silent she managed to ask Ron exactly what had occurred.

"Well a man had come and he had a white mask on and was wearing a long black cloak. He started knocking on the door running along side whilst the carriage was moving, so Neville opened the door and let him in," at this point Ron glared at Neville then continued, "The man then made Harry unconscious then stunned us so I can't really remember what happened afterwards. I only regained conscious when I heard Ginny scream. But when we went to look to see if Harry was alright... It was dreadful." Ron broke down then stepped away from Harry.

She walked towards where Harry lay with Malfoy following behind her. Ron glared at him but he ignored it and kept walking anyway. They reached Harry and as he was lying on his stomach she rolled him over. It had been a sickening site so she ran out of the carriage feeling as if she was going to be sick. Curiously Malfoy took Hermione's place and looked at the site before him. It was gory. There was blood everywhere and Potter was right in the middle of it. It was like a pool, except red. This was nothing to Malfoy compared to other things he had seen in his life time. Potter also had his shirt of, then after inspecting the cuts on his chest, he made a horrific discovery. The lines of blood he thought were cuts, were actually words that had been etched onto the skin, (rather deeply as well by the looks of it.) It said:

_Muggles, mudbloods, all shall perish_

_For the Dark Lord is back_

_Death shall reign again._

At the bottom it had a little mark that looked oddly like his father's Death Eater signature. Malfoy's faced paled when he saw this as he knew that it was his father's doings. He stood up, and then told Ron to carefully pick up Potter and to take him to the Heads carriage. Ron disagreed at first but then reluctantly did as he was told. Ron followed Malfoy who was leading the way as did Hermione.

How could his father have done this? Yes he was an evil man and hurting people was his form of fun but it was cruel to take these actions. It was cruel to hurt people for the sake of it. It was cruel to torment people for another person. Even if it _was _Potter, the boy who lived, the boy to whom people would say: _Let's praise Harry because he defeated you-know-who! _And a whole lot of other crap along those lines. Pushing these thoughts out of his head he reached the carriage then told Ron to piss off back to their carriage. This made Ron furious but after saying that if he wouldn't go he would leave Pothead to die, he reconsidered and left.

Hermione came inside then took care of Harry for the remaining journey, Malfoy sat to the side resuming once again to staring out the window. All throughout his life, since he was a Malfoy, he had been taught not to show any emotion except anger and hatred to anyone. But wait, did he really want to continue being the arrogant person he was? Screw his father; it wasn't up to him how he turned out anyway. Staring at Hermione he admired how she could be so caring yet firm when she had had to.

010101010

Once they arrived at the school grounds, they got off their carriage (with Malfoy carrying Draco) and ran inside towards the hospital wing. All throughout their journey, Hermione noticed things that were different. Malfoy hadn't taunted her as much, in fact he didn't talk as much at all, he didn't refuse to carry Harry and he seemed to be cooperating with her.

They reached the hospital wing in no time at all, puffing and panting. Thrusting open the doors the called out for madam Promfrey, she then came bustling in muttering to herself. It seemed that they had interrupted her. None the less she took him in and healed him instantly. Few moments passed then she turned around and questioned them. Taking in turns to retell the story to her, everything was said except the fact that it was Malfoy's father who had committed the crime. Eventually she was satisfied then sent them off for the remainder of the Start of Year feast.

010101010

Professor McGonagall tapped her wine glass graciously enquiring for everyone to be silent. Dumbledore strode to the podium, his magnificent beard swaying with his movements. He began his usual speech, at this point Draco had tuned out, and although he was no Malfoy inside, nothing was going to stop him from loathing this great wizard that he referred to constantly as the 'old bastard'.

Minutes passed then at the words of head boy, Malfoy snapped back to reality suddenly all aware of what was going. It appeared that he was to report to the old bastard after the speech to go to their new dormitories.

Meanwhile at Gryffindor table Hermione wasn't enjoying herself at all. She frequently worried about the state of Harry and how she was going to cope through the year without parents to support her and without her so called 'friends'. Ron didn't look a bit worried about his best friend but was actually quite the opposite. He had a wide smile on his face and was flirting with Lavander Brown, the Gryffindor pretty girl. Sighing to herself, she continued to stare at the podium.

Dumbledore had finally reached the end of the speech, so she went up to him like she was told. Malfoy arrived seconds after her with a blank look on his face, not even acknowledging her presence. Waiting for what seemed like hours, Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Welcome back Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, our new head boy and girl. I would like to congratulate you on receiving these important titles Hogwarts will now recognise you by. As for now, there is no time for a chit chat, I must now go and take you to where your new dormitories that you will be staying in for the rest of the year are." With that he turned on his heel leading the way.

It's about bloody time we started moving, God he never shuts up! Malfoy thought to himself muttering angrily about his headmaster. Reaching the top of the stairs, a portrait of Gilderoy Lockhart with his merry face hung beaming at them. Oh great, we get a portrait that is obsessed with itself as our Portrait hole, thought Malfoy, but wait, hadn't he too had been obsessed with himself at some point? This was all frustrating him so he focussed his attention the old bastard again.

"We have arrived at your common room and the password is _Harry Potter. _I hope you have a pleasant sleep, your duties will begin on the first school day and what you have to do has been kindly pinned up onto the notice board inside. Enjoy your stay." Dumbledore left without saying anymore so they went inside.

101010101

Entering the common room, they inspected it without a word, not even a glance at each other was made. It was as if no one was in the room except for themselves. Hermione looked around and was quite impressed with her new lodgings. The carpet was a dazzling green with different patterns on it coloured with silver. The walls were pale red whilst on the windows; the curtains were velvet blue and black. Deciding that she would look around the rest of the place tomorrow, she sat down on the couch and took out her Discman again. Before she had the chance to turn it on, Malfoy sat opposite her then stared.

"Greetings mudblood Granger. Think you can just get away with me having to carry Pothead all the way to the hospital wing. He's like a fucken elephant. All that hard labour I had to do just to go up all those flights of stairs." He continued with a mock voice, "Poor old potty, he got a little cutty on his chesty. It must have hurwt."

"Shut up Malfoy, now's not the time to piss me off. I'm not in the mood and plus I'm worried sick over Harry so just piss off!"

"Ooooooh, Granger's playing tough. I never knew she had it in her." He said this shaking his head and holding his fist to where his heart was, "And why do you care about what happened to Harry. It's not like Weasel did anyway. For all you know they probably don't even care about you, in fact nobody cares about you!" He knew he had gone too far with his last comment; tears had sprung from her eyes which were filled with hurt.

"You immature, unloved, arrogant, dick headed prick!" Holding her head up high so to hold back the tears, she walked to the furthest corner of the room and plopped herself on a bean bag. How dare he do what he just did! If that's how he thought about her life, that's what he's going to get. Little git! Taking out her Discman again, she played a song by Evanescence.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I now she..._

Hermione fell into an uneasy sleep. Meanwhile on the other side of the room Malfoy had been quite hurt with her departing words. He stretched out on the couch then decided to forget about his problems for the meantime.

* * *

So what did you think about that chapter? Please tell me by reviewing! I like reviews because they make me feel special! LOL! Tell me if you want the chapters longer and I will attempt to make it longer. I have been trying. I think this chapter was about 2000 words. Should I have more? Please review. 

Love ya all!

Michelle

PS Hey Samantha, if you are reading this, though I highly doubt it, Uncle Andrew bought you glow sticks! I'll bring it with me to the Philippines if you review my story. But there's a catch, in the review, you have to summarise each chapter in just one review. That's just so I know you actually read it. Too bad if you don't see this part of the story... I'll have to keep them for myself. Mwahahahaha. By the way, Robert said Hi and so did Adam!


	5. AN important

To all my readers im really REALLY sorry for not updating for months. My computer crashed and it was unfixable so we had to get a new computer and then my family went on a holiday overseas.

My internet connection was also only connected last week so im really really really (times 999999999999) sorry for not updating.

Please keep the reviews coming and I'll update as soon as I can! That's a promise.. and if I don't update, I give u the right to say I smell :p

Michelle

xoxo


End file.
